dogcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronia
|nether = Nether Transport Network|builders = TheWhiteTigerNL Thralc RoseRedTiger Jamesisnotaduck Martin_Natorian wiki_1000|image1 = Chronia1.jpg}}Chronia, more formally referred to as 'The Isle of Chronia '''is a plot-based city on the Survival 3 world of the Dogcraft.net server. The city was founded on the first day of the world by members of the Hydropolis City community on the previous Survival 2 world, by ''Arkhangellsk, nossi345, RY44, DragonFire441, Cookies58_ ''and ''_gewoon_iemand_, ''who form the "''H2O" group The city is a fantasy-inspired build on a fully-terraformed Mooshroom biome, featuring custom landscapes varying from a town area to mountains and farmlandshttps://twitter.com/Dogcraftnet/status/1137472865471799296?s=20, with floating islands will be accompanying the city in the sky. In April of 2019, the city officially opened for players to claim a limited number of plots. History Planning for Chronia began between the previous mayors of Hydropolis, and some of the district managers and builders from Hydropolis, as soon as the resetting of Survival 1 and Survival 2 was announced. They decided to take an approach very different to the one that they had for Hydropolis: as opposed to a modern/futuristic style they decided to go for a fantasy style, focusing more on the terraforming side of building. Furthermore, they decided to have a limited amount of plots so that the town would have a limit, which would hopefully help achieve a finished state for the town. The location was found with help from JarrydG_ZA, who had already found a mooshroom island for himself (and is also the neighbor of Chronia to the south east), meaning that the team were able to settle and start getting resources and gear. Honourable mentions to this process are the finding and transportation of a mending villager several thousand blocks to Chronia, who then settled in the lighthouse (though has now vanished), as well as the creation of a guardian farm within the first week, both of which aided progression massively. The construction of the island took a lot of time and effort, and has mostly been built in phases: firstly, the mycelium was replaced with grass, after which came the terraforming of the southern coast and construction of the harbour and beginnings of the town. The town was then planned out alongside the creation of some of the fields: this allowed for the town to (eventually) be opened, though without any event to celebrate it, with the first proper building having been built by almightyanna. ''While the town was being slowly constructed, construction started on the mountains, mostly by ''nossi345 and Dragonfire441, taking care to build around the pre-existing spleef arena. Finally (as the time of this article being written, July 2019), construction started on the forest area which is located between the town and mountains. Naming The name of Chronia is mainly based on the word Chronos, which is the Ancient Greek for time: this relates to the planned floating islands, which will be from an array of different styles, from different time periods, the hope being that this would accommodate for different people's specialties and styles, while keeping the overall feel of the build as a congruent one. While the formal name of the island is the "Isle of Chronia", it is mostly referred to as Chronia, for the sake of ease. Layout and Design The city is situated on a Mooshroom Island biome, meaning that mobs are unable to spawn on it. This has allowed the city to operate safely without being fully lit, adding a wider breadth to creative play with lighting. The island is laid out with snow-capped mountains to the northern part of the island and a town to the south, between which are some terraformed fields and a small forest. The fantasy style of the city allows for some flexibility with building, with a variety of wooden and stone buildings populating the landscape: some buildings having a more nordic or medieval feel, while some going for a more fantastical look. The floating islands that are planned to be around the main island are will add to the fantasy feel of the island, as well as giving builders more freedom of style (with low restrictions of style), while the port area below the town furthering the more classic colonial architecture that embodies the city. Beneath the island is a small area of dwarven style builds, mostly housing the more functional part of the island used by the Co-Founders: this includes a fully automatic storage system, personal rooms for the Co-Founders, a map room documenting the development of the island since the beginning of 2019, and a small array of farms. Notable Builds The city features several notable builds that have various functions and offer services. arena.]] * A lighthouse, which is the oldest build in the city was originally made to house a mending villager. Sadly, the villager has since vanished. * Statue of Ark - An angel statue of city founder Arkangellsk located on the southern part of the town is one of the most iconic builds on the island. This was originally built as a Christmas present by DragonFire441 and nossi345. * Town Hall - Located in the center of town, the town hall houses the nether portal connecting the city to the Nether Transport Network and a map of the island. * Courthouse - Located underneath the town hall, the courthouse was built by Domi_2 to serve the Dogcraft Court (role-playing). * Spleef Arena - An arena that is outfit to Dogcraft Spleef League standards and has hosted a tournament game, built in the midst of the mountains. Embassies Chronia operates several embassies in other settlements on the Survival 3 world: * Barkenstein * Ouranos * Renstone National Park (under construction) * Deliverance (under construction) * Dragon Valley (under construction) * The Home Tree (under construction) References __NOEDITSECTION__